The Itsy Bitsy Little Spiderman
by The-AU-enthusiast
Summary: Peter Parker was a man of surprisingly many secrets. No one knew that he, High Schooler, Photographer and News Article Writer Peter Parker, was Spiderman. (Though he suspected that Aunt May knew) And no one else but Aunt May knew that Peter had started wearing diapers again. At least until the day his second greatest secret is exposed to the entirety of Midtown High.


Chapter 1: Exposed.

* * *

Peter Parker was a man of surprisingly many secrets.

Not that people knew that.

They never really asked.

And he was good at keeping secrets in general.

Both for others and himself.

Especially himself.

No one knew that he, High Schooler, Photographer and News Article Writer Peter Parker, was Spiderman. (Though he suspected that Aunt May knew)

And no one else but Aunt May knew that Peter had started wearing diapers again.

The last surprising fact about Peter Parker was that he could be, and was, incredibly vain at times.

* * *

It was this fact that lead to him buying all newspapers and photos of Spiderman, whether he had written them or taken them. Or if they were someone else, even a rival newspaper, and keeping them all.

And it was why when companies started releasing spiderman posters that he bought every single one of them. As well as why he bought every single action figure that was released of him.

He had toothbrushes, toothpaste, mirrors, bedsheets, pillows, pillowcases. You name it, he most likely had it if it had Spiderman on it.

Anyone else who saw his room would think that he was Spiderman's most fanatic fanboy.

But if anyone knew his secret, they would see just how vain he was.

Not that anyone did.

It was this vanity that led to him almost buying a pack of regular, child-sized diapers when a diaper company released a brand of spiderman themed diapers. Just to see how they looked like.

Even if he found the idea of his symbol being messed up by the usage of them a bit offensive to him to start with.

So in the end, the regular sized spiderman diapers were one of the Spiderman merchandise that he didn't buy.

But when that same company announced that they would release the same spiderman themed diapers in adult sizes for interested individuals, Peter practically jumped at the chance and was one of the first ones to buy a back of adult-sized spiderman diapers for himself.

And THAT was how, at 19 years of age, he, Peter Parker, started wearing diapers again.

* * *

Shortly after that Peter had bought his first package of spiderman themed diapers, he revealed the fact that he was not only wearing them but using them as well, to Aunt May.

Knowing that he couldn't keep a secret like THAT hidden away from her for long.

Aunt May had given him a knowing look when he had pulled down his pants one day and revealed the diaper that he was wearing.

Then she told him two things:

"Come to me whenever you need a change dear"

And:

"That as long as it is only the two of us in the house, you can stop wearing your pants indoors as long as you are wearing these things."

The latter of which she told him between regaling him stories about her, Uncle Ben and his dad as well as a few stories about him in his baby days. And how him wearing diapers again brought those memories back. While changing his diaper for the first time in years a short while later.

Peter had asked her if she was serious about him only wearing the diapers while the two of them were at home between his embarrassment at the embarrassing, yet fascinating tales about his Aunt and Uncle's younger days. As well as stories about his dad.

Every time he was at home, he changed him. No matter what time it was, if he needed a change, be it in the morning, evening or afternoon, she changed him.

And every time she did, she told him either about her and Ben, or Ben and his dad, or his dad's own misadventures with him as a baby.

It was nice.

Even if it was embarrassing.

* * *

Beyond the test that they had just had during the class today, the day had been pretty normal so far.

Peter had gotten his morning change and shower. Then he had breakfast and thrown the night diaper in the trash before he went to school.

Then, up until the test, everything was pretty normal.

It even was pretty normal to let his bladder lose during the day as well.

He was wearing protection in the form of a wearable and portable toilet after all.

So even if nobody knew it, he was fully excused to not excuse himself to go to the bathroom when he needed to go.

He was already there, after all.

So that was what he did.

During the test, Peter wet his pants hidden diaper, the front of it both sagging and bloating as it soaked up his urine.

There wasn't a moment, nor a minute to lose during the nail-biting test, especially on something like going to the bathroom after all.

So while everyone else was holding back, their already nervous filled mind being distracted with the extra effort of holding it in as long as they possibly could, Peter got a few moments of relaxation and ease as he warmed his own crotch and got some relief from the stress building up in his mind.

And that relaxation made him realize the answer to question 19 and 20. So it was even better.

But it was what happened after the test that made the day different from the rest.

* * *

Because for the first time since Peter started wearing diapers in secret, the rest of his classmates noticed a peculiar smell hanging about in the class.

Some had even noticed it during the class itself.

With Flash even voicing the question "Did somebody here wet themselves or something?" out loud. Only to get shushed by the teacher holding the class.

But the smell lingered through the rest of the class and only seemed to grow stronger during the course of the test.

So when the test was over and the class left the classroom for the break and the smell seemed to come with them, the question of what the stench was and where it came from was on the minds of plenty of Peter's classmates.

Peter in the meantime paid little heed to their musings and questions as he grabbed his school bag.

Both to drop off some of his supplies, and to take it with him to grab a diaper from it in the men's room and change.

He really should have paid more attention to his fellow classmates, because when he made a move to leave the area to go to the bathroom, one of them reached out a hand towards him.

Only he was a bit quicker in his steps then they anticipated and instead of grabbing hold of his shoulder or the back of his neck to pull him back, they grabbed hold of his pants.

And pulled them down to stop him.

* * *

It did.

* * *

As did everyone else when they pulled down his pants, revealing his wet, spiderman themed diaper for all of them to see.

Peter had barely even felt the hand grab hold of the back his pants before he felt his pants being pulled down.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

His diaper fully exposed.

Everyone stared at him in wide-eyed, shocked silence.

Then Peter's already bright blush grew even brighter as he quickly reached a hand down to his fallen pants and pulled them back up.

But that broke the spell of silence and shock as he hadn't even managed to get his pants over the sagging and bulging wet spot of his diaper before one of his classmates spoke.

\- Peter! Stacey gasped out, her mouth wide open and a hand raised in shock.  
\- I-I-I...I...Peter stammered out as his face flushed with embarrassment.  
\- It was you who smelled like pee? Another girl said in surprise.  
\- I...I...I...Peter continued to stammer out helplessly as he uselessly tried to lift his fallen pants up over the diaper.  
\- Is that a diaper?! Another classmate yelled in surprise as they not only starred at Peter and the diaper he was wearing but at the wet part of it.  
\- I...I...Ye...Ye...I...Um...I...Peter stuttered out, his head swimming as more and more people stared at him and the wet diaper beneath his waist.  
\- Not only that but a spiderman diaper! Really! And look at you Parker, you really live up to your name of Pee-Ter! Flash mocked with a taunting sneer on his face as Peter started turning even redder than the reddest part of the diaper.  
\- Peter! Harry's emotion-filled voice sent the crowd into another bout of silence as for a moment, everyone turned around towards Harry who just came out of the classroom and had made his way towards the crowd.  
Only to see his best friend surrounded by people staring at him. And said best friend with his pants down, wearing a diaper. A used diaper.  
His voice had warbled and nearly broken as he seemed to have choked on his emotions as stared at Peter with a mystified look in his eyes.  
\- Harry...Peter said in a small voice when he saw Harry staring at him with wide eyes of surprise.  
And then Harry continued speaking.  
\- You're a Little as well? Harry asked, hope and surprise making his voice thick and uncertain.  
\- Little? Gwen asked in confusion.  
\- What's that? Stacey asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the two boys who only seemed to be looking at one another for the moment.  
\- Wait...Did he say?...Mj asked out loud as she quickly looked at the two of them, taking note of the area between Harry's legs.  
\- What's a Little? Flash asked in confusion filled irritation?  
\- As well? Peter asked hesitantly, confusion clear on his face as he unknowingly finishing MJ's question.  
And then Harry's face flushed with red as he lowered his head and closed his eyes before he took his hands to his waist, undid the belt, button and the zipper and pulled them down.  
Revealing a pull-up wrapped around his own crotch.  
A wet, preschool themed pull-up at that.  
\- WHAT THE HELL?! Peter is in diapers and Harry is in pull-ups!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! Flash swore out in shock as Harry let go of his pants completely, his face flushed a deeper shade of red than his hair.  
\- Ye-yeah...Peter and Harry said in unison, both answering each other's questions and Flash's outraged question with a positive.  
Both boys blushed even deeper as they just stared at one another and the wet padding beneath the other's waist.

Then the two boy's padded butts bloated outward with a near silent squish from both.

And then, the day surprisingly went on as normal, after the collective "EEEEEEEEEEEEEW!" of disgust that came from their classmates and their peers that made both boys cringe and flush even further.

The only difference was that once the two Little boys had gone to the men's bathroom for a change, they had both left their pants off for the rest of the day. Exposing their secret to all their schoolmates to see. Only putting their pants back on between the school and their home, only for both boys to discard them again once they were home again.

It might have been embarrassing and both boy's secret padding was never meant to have been revealed to their school at all if they could have helped it. But at the same time, just as being able to go whenever you wanted or needed when wearing diapers or pampers, no longer having to hide at least one of their secrets from their schoolmates was...

Liberating.

* * *

That's the end of that.

At least for now.

This was originally just going to be this, but while working on this, it spiraled out of control and grew into a whole story.

So now, this is only the beginning.

This Part 1 of the "The Itsy, Bitsy, Little Spiderman"

Art by the ever amazing ah-bagels as a reward for me from last month.

This story is going to be based on follow up requests and commissions from ah-bagels but the next Padded!Peter that I am going to request isn't going to be a direct follow up to this one, but rather, based on a specific scene from this.

So when that comes, you are going to be seeing this one again, with another scene visualized.

Spiderman, Peter Parker belongs to Marvel & Disney.  
The Spectacular Spiderman belongs to Greg Weisman and Victor Cook.  
This is fanart and fanfiction. It is not a violation of copyrights.

 **Edited February 19th 2018: Realised that pampers and diapers are basically the same thing, if not the exact same thing, just in different parts of the world. Harry was meant to wear pull ups, I just had forgotten the term. But now that I remember it, I have corrected it.**

 **Edited March 18th 2018: Fixed some minor grammer mistakes and clarified what kind of pull ups that Harry is wearing.**


End file.
